The Mysterious Animatronics
by Nine-Tailed-Winter-Vixen
Summary: The faz-gang find 2 broken down animatronics, who proclaims to have been part of Fredbears family diner. How will they react?. (btw this is remake of The Phantom Animatronic) rated T for some swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all, HG here with my first fanfic. I know this must sound kinda "cliche"/ But I will try my hardest to make sure that this story actually has a plot.**

 **Hope Y'all Enjoy{ BTW i'll be using the phone to update because my computer needs to be fixed}**

Watching the snow falling out the window with a bored look on her face, Toy Chica sat and sighed. "Wonder what Is behind the doors of Parts and Services". Just then she heard laughing coming from the showroom. "*Sigh*, _Well, guess I will find out later_ " she mused to herself. Walking into the prize corner she observed some children that seemed super excited to get their presents. The first seemed to be about 17 or 18 years old. He had brown, curly hair, soulful blue eyes and a scar running from his cheek to his chin. He was wearing a maroon polo shirt with black dress pants and shirt. The girl on the other hand seemed to be saddened about something. She had extremely blond hair bound into a ponytail that reached downwards to the middle of her back and had eyes that were the colors of the sunset. What she was wearing was similar to the boy except she was wearing a black dress under a white polo shirt with a pair of baby blue high heels. She seemed about 13 or 14 by the way that she carried herself. The boy stepped up to the music box first, winding it up excitedly. While the box was winding, he hummed a song that strangely sounded like the classical piece Russian Music Box.

The Puppet or as he calls himself Marionette,came out the box and gave the dark haired boy a wrapped up gift box with a brown bow. They turn around and walk back to their table, then she caught a glimpse of their names on the back of their shirts. The boy's said Armin Sellers and the girl's said Aviona Sellers. Toy Chica walked back to the stage. Seeing Mangle, she gave a cheery wave. Mangle waved back. " _How much more of this can I take?_ ", she said mentally to Endo, her other head. Screams are heard as children that are 3-4 years old rush towards Mangle. She Closes her eyes and prepares for the nightmare to come.  
 **( _Scene Blackout_ )**

(Time Skip: 3 hours later)

Creaking, moaning, and static sounds are heard from the Parts & Services room, inside the room four decayed animatronics lay. These four were the original faz-gang, well at least before this place was established. One of them had no face or arm, another had its jaw pulled out of place with no hands. The fox animatronic had it's jaw broken, while the bear had one broken eye and a whole lot of cuts and tears. They each activated the same time as each other. Saying their respective greetings(well in Chica's case waved their arm stumps). Freddy felt frustrated about being left like this. The others felt the same way.

And That's A Wrap For The First Chappie! What do you guys think of this begining chap. Let me know in the Reviews HORIZON OUT :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Hope You guys enjoy Chap.2-HG(ocs submitted by BewitchingMayham, kudos for her)**

It was twelve o-clock and the gang was doing the usual: sitting around rotting,and slowly deteriorating. Suddenly, the withered animatronics heard a lock clicking at the parts and services door. Foxy brandished his hook and got ready to pounce at the one who dared interrupting their state of semi-well being. The door opened to reveal the ones that they they were replaced by: The was them who took their parts, took their places, and ultimately replaced them. The Toys shared a mutual dislike for them but, they didn't even know why. Suddenly there was an extremely loud crashing noise. A section of the wall came crumbling down. Everyone scrambled for cover under the table. Two animatronicsfell out, deactivated but still functional,problably. One had the shape of a blue mongoose and had beautifuly elagant bright blue metal suit. The other was dark blue and speckled, with a bright blue band was around her left wrist. The weird thing about this animatronic was that it had no legs, but it had the body of the cobra. The other wierd thing it that they were wearing magicians magic gear. The mongoose looked heavily damaged, missing an arm and eye. The other seemed to be in a well shape, at first glance but once she was turned around you could see that her cpu was moderatly damaged. The entire crew leapt up to catch them and succeded. They laid them down onto the table to inspect their injuries. The Bonnies looked at each other and than to the rest of the gang. "Bring us our toolboxes" they said.

 **Annnnd thats all folks- HG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall HG here with another chappie (review and tell me what yall think)**

1:00 AM

The two man crew steadily works on the magician duo. TBonnie working on their system diagnostics and adding their crime sense database. WBonnie works on the structual damage(i.e fixing the endoskeleton, oiling the joint etc.). "So yall I got some good news on these guys" Toy Bonnie says, wiping their excess body fluid. " We should have them up and rinnimg in 6 weeks at 12-oclock pm.". "Also we must add, _DO NOT TOUCH THESE GUYS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"_. "So any questions?" They asked simutaneusly. No one raised their hand. It seemed that they all understood the importance about this event. No one wanted to make the Bonnie twins angry...

( **6 day timeskip)**

Scanning the plaza with intrest, the Toys focused their scanning on the cashier. A man was trying to steal some money from the cash register. Quickly, Toy Freddy sprinted over and tackled the man. The man's nametag on the back of his work shirt. It read, "Melvin Debu". "Melvin you are hearby charged with attempted theivery, calling law enforcement impending". Meanwhile while the cops interigated him the twin bonnies were hard at work.

Welding the internal fabricage to the external one, quickly drained Old Bonnie as his energy started to run low. They both took a break, TB already finished implementing the crime network software in both the animatronics. Noticing something TB calls his twin over to the table. "Apparently these guys are extremely old, maybe as old as Golden Freddy himself". "Can we still fix them?" Said the Withered. "Maybe we could use some of our spare parts to try to fix these guys, but until then lets keep fixing the internal structure" Said TB as he conect the inner wires of the mongoose to the power core. Suddenly the eyelids of the mongoose snap open. Frightfully, it looked around, taking in the view before it. "Wwhere *static noise* am I *static noise*?" TB and WitheredB looked at each other and looked down at the mongoose. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, where all dreams come true!" The mongoose said nothing. He tried to get up but somehow he was missing his arm(While the Bonnies were talking TB fixed his leg). He crawled off the table and fell to toward the ground. The animatronic flailed around, thrashing wildly until the Bonnies put him into restraints. From there they shut down his power core, putting him in a somewhat hibernqtive state. Reaching around the slumbering body of the mongoose they reached until they found what they where looking for.

There they put the jugulis into it's compartment then attached it to the nullifier which allowed the animatronic to control the volume of their voice. They attached the wires from the nullifier to the C.P.U. to make it so that the said animatronic could change his voice at will. From there they picked up the object that all old animatronics wish to have. A new voicebox. Unlike the other voiceboxes that were also in the parts and services room, this one was pre-ordered and specially shipped to Freddy Fazbears. This one made you sound like the main singer for Panic at the disco. Thwn for the finale they sealed the throat with a couple of screws.

Looking over to where the cobra animatronoc was, the twins thought they could take a break but then...

 **Uh Oh what happened to the cobra animatronic yall? Find out next time and also review.-HG**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have noticed how no one has reviewed on the story. Not to scold anybody but that is REALLY discouraging for my story ideas.** **Shoutout to all who read this fanfic, please review so I can end the huge writer's block that I am currently suffering from right now. I know that the people that have followed this fic are problaby really annoyed right now, cause they were waiting for so long to see another chappie posted on my story.** **Kinda need some encouragement guys, you worry me by not reviewing. Kinda makes me thinks that ya'll don't enjoy the story you know? Wanted to let you guys know that I am feeling horrible right now, for I feel as if I have dissapointed all of the fellow authors that are reading this little A/N.** **Little do some people know that we new authors basically thrive with a well reviewed story, kinda like how we feel like we need someone to love us sometimes.** **So as a final note for this little segment, I ask all you readers to write your thoughts of how the story is so far, whether it be by PMing me or writing in the reviews section. I feel as though my stories are unloved.** **~Until next time friends** **Iyay oveLay Youyay**


End file.
